1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter for mechanically and optically connecting two fiber optic ferrules, and particularly to an adapter for mating two multi-fiber ferrules to one another without any connector parts.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic ribbons are widely used today to transmit a large mount of data rapidly and efficiently. Systems using fiber-optic ribbons typically have multiple connection points, or interfaces, where the light signals must be transmitted from one set of optical fibers to another set of optical fibers. These connection points or interfaces usually involve two optical ferrules that are mechanically and optically aligned to allow the light to traverse the connection points. This is especially true when an optical module or other component of an optical system is provided with a fiber optic pig-tail or multi-fiber ferrule for connecting the optical module to other optical module components in the optical system.
The pig-tails or multi-fiber ferrules must be connected in a secure fashion to other pig-tails or multi-fiber ferrules. However, this connection is difficult, if not impossible to make, without complicated connector components to hold the multi-fiber ferrules or an extensive reworking of the pig-tails and/or multi-fiber ferrules. The ferrules may also be clipped together with a simple resilient clip, but the clips are not real sturdy and do not allow the clipped ferrules to be secured or mounted to appropriate structures.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an adapter that is easily installed, reliable, allows for an easier connection of the system, and is more cost-effective by allowing a ferrule-to-ferrule configuration.